fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Shower of Judgement
Sam, Randy and Hanson ran into the kitchen, broken glass covered the whole room. Mr. Kendrick was talking to police, "Dad what's gone on" Sam asked his father. "Someone's broke in" his Farther said over his shoulder. "What did they take?" Sam asked sounding even more panicked. "That is the problem... We don't know". Hanson's eyes widened, "Excuse me boys" Sam's Dad said walking away. The boys formed a circle "The photo album" Hanson whispered. "I bet it was the photo album. We left it here and it's gone" he told the boys. "CRAP" Randy shouted. Everyone stared at him including the police, "Sorry" he whispered. "So this was B" Hanson said, "Obviously" Sam replied. "Wait" Randy whispered. "Then B must be in one of those photo's" he continued, "Woah Randy that was quick, bravo" Sam said genuinely shocked. Then Sam saw the photo of hi and his farther smashed on the floor, "Game on" he whispered. January- Dream Sequence Charlie was stood on a road, darkness surrounded him. Crack,Crack went some twigs, he turned around quickly to see the person in the motor bike helmet looking towards his direction. "Bradley!" he shouted, as he began running towards the figure. "CHARLIE" he heard someone scream, he froze in his tracks to see Sam,Hanson and Randy staring at him, "WATCH OUT" Randy screamed, as a car came falling out of the sky. Charlie dived out of the way as the vehicle came falling where Bike Helmet was standing. The was a loud bang, and the sound of shattering glass echoed in his ears. He looked up, his eyes focused on the figure in the driving seat, Mr Turner lay motionless, his eyes opened quickly, causing Charlie to abruptly causing Charlie to jump up, Turners hands where shaking, as he began to point at Charlie. Charlie began to breath heavy, he turned round to look for his friends, but only saw darkness. Then suddenly lights hit his faces, the sound of a loud engine came racing towards him, he was unable to move his legs, so braced himself for the impact, when someone pushed him out of the way. Charlie hit the floor abruptly and looked up to see Will. He gave Charlie a devious smile and winked, then the it hit him, his body went over the car and landed on the ground. Charlie screamed loudly as the car vanished into thin air. He raced over to the body of Will. It was covered in blood and Will's eyes where flickering, Charlie cradled his head screaming "HELP, Somebody HELP!", Will's hands too began to shake, as he too pointed at Charlie. Will's body evaporated into a pool of thick dark blood. Charlie's hands where covered, in the thick red substance. "BEEP BEEP" the noise echoed throughout the whole dark place, Charlie reached into his pocket and produced a phone, "BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS, NOT MINE- KISSES B" Charlie threw the phone across the void, as he kept hearing "BEEP" after Beep. He stood up, he had enough of all of this, he didn't know where he was but he wanted to leave, he went to run away, but two cold bodies stood in the way, with bright blue faces and bright red eyes, Will and Mr Turner again pointed at Charlie. Charlie woke up sweating and panting, the nightmares hadn't stopped since the accident. He couldn't explain why Will kept appearing dead to him, Will was alive, he hadn't seen him all Christmas break, but last he heard was from a gaggle of first years at the brew, Will was in a wheelchair, and was in recovery, they said. He of course tried to text, and call but something always told Charlie not to respond. He looked at the time on his phone 5;55 AM it read, Charlie let out a large groan, for it was the last day of the holidays, and in the morning when he woke, school would be waiting for him. Hanson and Sam where walking to school, bundled in their thick winter coats, Sam with a thick White jumper on, and Hanson in a Green one, they crossed the road on the crisp January morning. Walking towards the school, the boys where silent, too cold to speak, but it all changed whilst they approached the doors. Blake,Riley and the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders where sat in the parking lot, directly next too the school doors. As the two boys approached their heads all shot and stared at them. "They're doing it again" Hanson whispered, climbing the steps, "Yeah they will do that Han" Sam said back pulling his hood down once they got to the doors. As the boys entered Hanson let out a large puff of air, rubbing his hands together in the warm school. "Why didn't we take your car?" he shouted. "My Dad is using it, his is in the shop. Anyway why didn't we use yours?" Sam asked Hanson. "Well I guess me and Daddy Kendrick have something in common, this weather is effecting my car too. Stupid thing won't start" Hanson shouted"You want a number for a mechanic?" Sam asked. "Yeah text me later" Hanson said stopping by his locker, "I gotta wait for Brie, go ahead, go find Randy" he said shooing Sam away. "Okay, have fun Daddy" Sam laughed. As he walked away his phone BEEPED. He opened it without hesitation "WE NEED TO TALK, TONIGHT AFTER SCHOOL- Lucy" Sam bit his lip, after seeing Brie in danger of B Sam was worried what would happen to Lucy, that and a combination of not seeing each other for most of the week, there was something in Sam, that told him that it wasn't right to continue keeping this up. Randy's wore his thick varsity jacket, baggy jeans and timberland, whilst Charlie stood next to him in an all black attire, a thick black jumper with black pants and shoes. He was rubbing his head, "You okay?" Randy asked his friend. "Yeah, I am fine, just haven't been sleeping" Charlie said. Two Sophomore girls began to hang a large poster by the water fountain that was facing Randy's locker. The yellow poster had big bold red letters on, that read "Justice for Will" and below his yearbook photo in black and white. "Jesus they make out like he's dead. What are they going to do next light candles" Randy snarled, Charlie just stared into Will's eyes. "Charlie" Randy said snapping his fingers in front of Charlie's face. "What" Charlie shouted. "I asked why are they making a big deal about it?" Rand complained. "The boy got ran over Randy, because of us" Charlie whispered, stopping his feet. He had been feeling bad for Will all Christmas break, the guilt was eating him alive. "We had nothing to do with it" Randy shouted in a whispered voice. "Try telling that to everyone else" Charlie said back, as the two girls looked at the boys, they snarled Randy and Charlie and walked away. "Wow, THAT WAS RUDE" Randy shouted. The bell rang, "Okay I gotta get to PE" Randy said, but Charlie blocked his way. "Wait" he shouted. "I think we should go to Bradley's grave" Charlie said. "Yea okay whenever you want, I really got to bail" Randy ran past Charlie, as the corridor slowly stared to empty. But Charlie remained, he didn't want to go to English, he didn't want to meet the new teacher certainly not yet. Before school had even properly started Charlie decided to call it a day, it wasn't like him to cut school, but today he didn't care. He walked towards the door, BEEP BEEP. Went his phone, he slowly drew it out of his pocket. "Like the wolf, you walk alone -B" Charlie looked back on the empty corridor, opened the doors and left. Lunch Time. "It isn't like him" Sam said, as the three boys all walked towards the cafeteria. "I know, I know" Hanson whispered looking around to see if he could see any sign of their friend. "Did he say anything this morning?" he asked Randy, who shrugged his shoulders. "OH WAIT" Randy shouted, causing Sam to jump, "He said something about us all going to see Bradley's grave, and how the whole Will thing is all our fault" Randy announced rather quickly The two boys went silent "So we know exactly where he is. As for the second part, can't say it hasn't crossed my mind either" Hanson confessed quietly. Sam and Randy stopped, "You too? Why, it wasn't us it was B" Randy shouted. He didn't understand why everyone was feeling bad it wasn't like they did it to Will. "Yeah but who provoked B... US" Hanson whisper shouted back. "We hardly provoked them" Sam added. "Oh whatever Sam you know what I mean" Hanson shouted. "B proved us that we where wrong about Will. They was basically saying HAHAHAH TRY AGAIN to us". Hanson continued his rant, "And because of us, Will is in a chair for god knows how long, and I am not okay with that. Excuse me" Hanson hissed opening the doors. The whole cafeteria went quiet, and everyone stared at the boys. "It's like that scene from the birds" Randy whispered to Sam. "Oh look who it is" a posh loud voice came, Nick appeared out of no where carrying a megaphone. "You boys are just in time, we, and when I say we I mean myself, the future politicians of America club, the football team and cheerleaders where about to start the JUSTICE FOR WILL campaign" he announced. Nick turned round to his table of friends who had now moved next to the football table, "I knew you guys where close, oh where is the little one, I know he and Will had a 'Special' bond and I am sure we would all love to hear a few words" The footballers laughed, but Blake rose from his seat and hushed them all down. "Oh wait" Blake laughed his voice almost full of venom, "They broke up, after Charlie practically broke his nose" he shouted at the boys. The liars looked at each other, Hanson walked over to Brie ignoring everyone else. "Oh please I have had enough of this" Randy yelled as he followed suit and began to walk away, "Watch your back captain" Riley shouted, to which Randy turned round. "Excuse me?" he asked. Riley stood up, "I think I speak for all of us when I say BLAKE FOR CAPTAIN" Riley yelled. Randy laughed, "Woah the other twin speaks, who knew, and if Blake wants to be captain... he can come get the position off me" Randy said unbuttoning his jacket, Blake stared into his eyes but sat down. "That's what I thought" the blonde jock said calmly. Randy began to walk away towards Brie, Hanson and the others, when Rebecca in a shrill voice spoke, "Are the police aware of you or Charlie hitting poor Will. I mean to me you sound really aggressive Randy, maybe a little... to aggressive" she said in a sly tone pouting her lips. "Even if they where, Daddy Crew and Mr. Mayor would just protect their little boys. Tell me Randy, do you and Woodstock over there" Nick indicated towards Hanson, "Think that Charlie and Sam's farther's won't sell you down the river in a heartbeat, to save their little boys". As Nick said this Sam clenched his fist and punched his cheek. Nick fell on the floor screaming, "OH MY GOD, I THINK I'M BLEEDING GET THE NURSE SOMEONE", everyone began to laugh at the melodramatic scene, Sam and Randy walked away towards their table ans Blake approached Nick, "Dude get up" he shouted. Charlie walked through the sea of concrete headstones carrying a large bunch of flowers, his black trench coat fluttered in the wind.. He had to ask where Bradley's grave was, he wasn't sure since he hadn't visited. He approached where he thought Bradley's was, but someone else was already standing there. "Hey" Charlie shouted, the person's head rose to reveal it was Karl King. "Ahh Young Master Crew" Karl said in a fake British accent, "What brings you to this part of town?" he asked Charlie this question ironically. "I could say the same for you" Charlie fired back. "Ah clever. Do you want me to leave, I don't know if you two want some alone time" Karl continued to speak in this manner. "Why the hell are you making jokes?" Charlie asked looking disgusted at Karl. "Because it's what Bradley would of wanted" Karl shouted. "I think I would know what Bradley wanted, he wanted to be taken serious... not treated like a comedy act" Charlie shouted placing the flowers down. "Oh sweetie I knew Bradley soo much better than you" Karl laughed. "In fact, I know most people better than you", he went to walk away, but Charlie grabbed his hand. "Okay enough of this dumb mysterious recurring character in a soap opera crap. What does that mean?" Charlie asked the boy getting annoyed. Karl let himself loose, "Okay I will tell you two stories, but only two. Give me names of people who you claim to know". "What is this a game?" Charlie asked, "Yes, the game of life" Karl answered. "Ugh I hate everyone" Robbie said snarling Nick. "I mean seriously whats their problem" he shouted filling his mouth with salad. "Calm down Rob" Brie said placing her hand on his hand. "This sucks guys really, why does the whole school think you did it?" Clara asked. "Well we don't believe a word of it" Luke said eating a sandwich. "Thanks guys" Randy said. "But DAYUM SAM" Luke shouted "That punch" he shouted, everyone on the table laughed. "It was all mortal combat like" Luke continued, he looked at Nina and they both shouted "FINISH HIM" he mimicked. "Sorry we where having a retro game night on New Years eve" Nina laughed. "Yeah it was a crazy time" Clara said sarcastically, Nina threw a grape at her for the comment and everyone laughed. "I've missed this" Brie said softly, "I have missed all of us together again". Hanson looked at Brie, "Oh come on, we gotta go" he said and they both stood up. "Where are you going?" Randy asked. "Guidance councilor, he wants to check up on the cast off teen mom" Brie said mimicking Clara's sarcastic tone, "Anyway see you guys" Hanson said, which was met with an assortment of "Good byes" Once they where gone Nina's long black hair went up into a pony as she placed a large piece of card onto the table. "Okay maggots listen up" she shouted. "Operation Baby Branson is ago, surprise baby shower - First thing first" she said very seriously. "I'm a realist" Randy said jokingly. Nina went silent "No joke's until this is done. Okay FIRST THINGS FIRST, you all got your gifts" everyone shouted yes. "Good, what about Charlie, I texted him over Christmas to get some plush toys" Nina asked the boys. "He's got them, we went together. I will text him to bring them to Hanson's later" Sam replied. "Okay good now we all get there at seventeen hundred hours sharp got it" she snapped. "GOT IT" the group replied again. "Good" Nina said taking her tray as she walked away. Clara rolled her eyes and laughed, "One minute she's all gamer the next wedding planner" she giggled. "See you guys". Sam,Robbie,Luke and Randy where left alone. "Sooo" Luke said awkwardly. "So" Randy replied, "Have a good Christmas?" but before Luke could answer the bell rang, "You can tell me in Chem" Randy said as he stood up, and beckoned Luke with his head to come with him. Sam went to walk away but Robbie shouted him, "Sam... Give my best to Charlie would you" he whispered. Sam nodded and walked closer to Robbie, "I know you like him, and while I shouldn't really be giving relationship advice, I think you should just leave him be for a while. He doesn't need any of that confusion" Sam said bluntly. "I didn't even___" But before Robbie could finish Sam had walked away. Charlie and Karl where still stood next to Bradley's grave, the cold wind causing both their coats to flutter into the wind. "I need names Charlie" Karl said. "Fine. Robbie" he shouted. Karl laughed "Predictable". Okay let me take you back to the night before Halloween of 2011, just after Robbie was released from Juvie "So I met Bradley that night outside of the Brew, it was going to be an ordinary night out, I was going to get him into a party. But tonight he said he wanted to do something different". Karl and Bradley sat on the green metal chairs outside The Brew. ' '"Egg his house.. What are we twelve?" Karl stated holding the egg box. "Shut up. He needs to get the message not to mess with me, and I am back on top now, not him" Bradley said wickedly sipping his coffee. "You did all of his why?" Karl asked. "He threatened my position, and I don't like to be threatened" Karl nodded, "Okay fair enough. So this a two man job?" he asked Bradley, who shook his head, his dark raven like hair went into his eyes,"Two man and one women" "Bradley was seeing this girl, he said she was special to him, that she understood" "Understood what?" Charlie asked. But Karl shrugged, "Should I continue?" he asked Charlie who nodded his head. "We parked round the corner from Robbie's' - Karl and Bradley got out of Karl's car and walked towards the corner of the road. "She'll meet us here" Bradley said, placing his bag onto the floor, "Here" Bradley said, "Put this on" and he handed Karl a BLACK HOODIE. "Put the hood up so no one can see your face" Bradley instructed already placing his on. Karl followed, "Ah here she is" Bradley shouted, when out of the darkness Summer appeared, too wearing a black hoodie. "Okay?" she asked, "Okay" Bradley said back, "NOW" he whispered loudly, the three teens ran towards Robbie's house and began to pelt it with eggs. Robbie's bedroom curtains flew open as he looked down on the three hooded figures causing the mayhem, "Is that him?" Karl asked Bradley, "Yeah that's the one" Bradley replied laughing. Suddenly the door opened and Robbie's mother began screaming "I AM CALLING THE POLICE". The three teens bolted back for the car, leaving the boxes off eggs on the Knights lawn. Once inside the car they all laughed, as Karl began to drive away, "So how is he going to know its your message?" he asked Bradley, "Oh he'll know" Bradley said from the back seat putting his phone in his back pocket. He pulled Summer in and the two kissed. "That's it? Well what did he text Robbie?" Charlie asked. "And Summer, my Summer, Summer and Bradley WHAT" Charlie shouted. "Wait okay I get not knowing Summer, but I asked about Robbie" Charlie said firmly. "So you did, tell me does Robbie seem like the person to seek revenge to you Charlie. But if we are talking revenge Bradley was mean to everyone, anyone could have wanted revenge. So it seems like you asked the wrong name. Ah well, at least you know about Summer. Thanks for playing" Karl said placing a stick of gum in his mouth. He sat across the table from Lucy, who's face was red with rage. "YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME" she shouted. "Yes, look Lucy" "DON'T CALL ME THAT" Lucy screamed. "But it's your name?" Sam shouted back. "I just think we don't click anymore" Sam lowered his voice. "But we loved each other as kids DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" she screamed. "Maybe that's it. We aren't kids anymore, we are practically grown ups now" he tried to reassure her. "Any way, you deserve better" Sam said humbly. A part of Sam was dying to tell Lucy about B, but he knew he couldn't burden her with that, and then he looked up to see Lucy standing over him. Lucy slapped him across his face " I so do" she stormed towards the door, "Yeah I DO" she slammed the door. Sam listened to the sound of Lucy crying, and her running steps. Sam felt bad, but it was the best thing for both of them, why be in a relationship if you never see each other, that and he was scared B would get to her. His mind was warped, he instantly regretted this act, that was until he heard a BEEP BEEP "Don't worry Sammy, You did the right thing- Kisses B". '''Sam put his phone down and punched the table Randy and Robbie where blowing up balloons. Hanson's and Brie Mother's entered the room carrying two presents, "oh this is so exciting" Mrs.Buchanan laughed, "Isn't Brie's farther joining us?" Nina said appearing out of the kitchen carrying a cake,. No sweetie he is busy, I told him I will take lots of photos though" her mother smiled. The door bell rang, Nina ran towards the door, "It's Charlie" Charlie was carrying a large box, "Sorry I am late, I was had to run home" Charlie said. "You weren't home?" Robbie asked. But Charlie ignored him, the door bell rang again, "That will be Sam" Randy said standing up. He walked over to Charlie and Sam came running in, "I heard Brie laughing behind me they're coming up the street now" he shouted. "EVERYONE IN POSITION GO GO GO" Nina shouted, Clara,Charlie,Sam,Randy,Robbie, the two mothers, Luke, Clara and Nina all stood up and smiled. They heard Hanson and Brie walking in, "Surprise!" Nina shouted, "Look a baby shower" Mrs. Buchanan shouted. "Oh my god" Brie screamed she ran towards Nina and the two mothers crying out of happiness. (1 hour later) Brie and Hanson were opening presents in the living room, things such as soft toys, clothes, bassinets lay all around her. Charlie,Randy and Sam crept off to the kitchen where Charlie told the boys about his encounter with Karl. "What, so Summer and Bradley?" Randy asked. "That actually fits. Do you guys think that's why her and Rebecca stopped being friends, maybe Rebecca liked him too". Randy rolled his eyes. "Makes sense. Bradley always did everything before me" he said in a miserable tone. "Hey, it might not be true" Charlie whispered. "Yeah, I mean she did end up liking you..." Randy whispered to Charlie, "Thanks" Charlie laughed. "More importantly, Robbie so did he want revenge?" Sam asked. "Didn't you hear what I said, Karl said practically half of Rosewood had reason to get revenge, so god knows". Sam went to speak when the kitchen door opened, it was Hanson. "We'll catch you up later" Sam said, Hanson nodded. "Okay we are all here, and we haven't even addressed it" he continued to add. "The photo thing?" Randy asked, Sam nodded. "So B is carrying around that album?" Charlie asked, "Either that or they've burnt it" Hanson replied. "So all we need to do is find it, and then we will have our B" Charlie said, "That's easier said than done" Sam replied, then they hared a loud ear piecing scream. The boys ran into the room Brie ran towards Hanson carrying a box, "BRIANNA LET US SEE IT" Her mother shouted. She gave the box to Hanson who opened the lid, in the box lay small plush dolls. Once Hanson looked at them properly he noticed they looked very similar to the boys. One was blonde with a football kit on, the other was in a dark jumper and had brown hair, the third was too wearing dark clothing but had a blonde streak through it dark hair, and the final too had brown hair and was wearing a plain white shirt with a tie. "It's us" Hanson whispered. "Look at the lid" Brie whispered. "Hope your little bundle of joy loves playing with these dolls, as much as I do- kisses B". Hanson passed the box to Charlie and walked quickly out of his house. "HANSON HANSON" Brie shouted, but the door slammed and he had gone. The Liars * '''Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 13/17 (Flashaback) * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 14/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 14/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 14/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 14/17 The Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 13/17 Other Cast * Austin Butler as Karl King- 4/17 * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart- 6/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 10/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 10/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake and Riley Masters 10/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 10/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 10/17 * Neve Campbell as Melody Jones - 3/1 * Andrew Garfield as Nick Harris - 4/17 ** Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Handsome Little Liars Season 1 Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:HLL Episodes